


Jealous Jim

by multipleminds



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anxious Jim, Fluff, Friendship, Jealous Jim, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipleminds/pseuds/multipleminds
Summary: Andy and Dwight have become best friends. That bothers Jim Halpert, who won't admit to himself he's jealous. A movie night changes everything.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Jealous Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was re-watching The Office and got to the part that Dwight and Andy become friends after Andy breaks up with Angela, then I had this idea and had to write it! I love how active this fandom is even though it's been a long time since the show ended. But I love even more that so many people shipp Jim/Dwight! I love reading and writing things with this couple. Feel free to leave writing ideas in the comments if you have any. Feedback is always appreciated. Have fun! // This story will also be posted on Wattpad @multipleminds2

Dwight and Andy. After sleeping with the same woman, to which one of them was engaged, they faced each other in a duel. During this duel, both of them found out about their lover’s infidelity. Both of them lost. However, what came after the duel was unexpected. They became friends. Dwight learned that Andy was surprisingly fun to be around. He could be annoying sometimes, but Dwight had developed an admiration for that man because Andy had been brave enough to face him in a duel. Not many would’ve risen to the challenge. Andy learned that, in his own way, Dwight really cared about his friends, and he would eventually let people in **—** had they earned that privilege. They balanced each other. One was too goofy, the other, too professional. And that resulted in a strong friendship.

Most of the office was surprised at first to see both men getting along, but then people were indifferent. Not Jim Halpert, though. Jim Halpert was annoyed. Don’t be mistaken, he wasn’t jealous (that’s what he kept telling himself). He was just… annoyed. Annoyed because Dwight would work a lot in the morning so that he and Andy could chill in the breakroom for most of the afternoon. He was annoyed because he couldn’t prank Dwight as much, because Dwight hadn’t been giving much attention lately, because they spent less time together. He was annoyed. And he knew, deep down, he needed that attention to get through the day.

One day, Andy didn’t go to work. He had the flu and stayed home.

“It’s now or never” Jim thought. “Hey, Dwight?” He called.

“Yes?” The older salesman replied, not looking away from his computer screen.

“I was thinking… I mean you can totally say no to that, it’s probably a stupid idea, I would totally understand if-” Jim was interrupted.

“Are you gonna take all day? Spit it out.” Dwight said, now turning his attention to Jim.

“I was wondering if you’d like to watch a movie at my house tomorrow…” Jim said and held his breath because he was anxiously waiting for a reply.

Dwight got up from his chair and went into the breakroom. Jim looked around confused but people were either focused on their work or focused on a random website, avoiding work. A minute went by and Dwight hadn’t come back, so Jim got up and went after him. His hands were sweating. He took a deep breath before entering the breakroom. He found Dwight standing in front of the vending machine, apparently deciding what to buy.

“Hey man you could’ve just said no but walking away was kind of-”

“I accept”

“-rude. What?”

“I accept your invitation” Dwight said. “Let’s watch a movie at your house. I’ll be there tomorrow at 8. Sounds good?”

“Y-yeah…” Jim stuttered.

“Great” Dwight said and left the room, patting Jim on his back before going back to his desk.

Jim, on the other hand, was still in the room. Dwight had said yes. He wasn’t expecting that. But if Dwight said yes, why did he walk away when Jim asked the question? Jim was confused but excited for the following night. He’d chosen a movie that had some similarities to Battlestar Galactica, which he knows Dwight is a fan of. Personally, he doesn’t like it. He prefers horror movies or romantic comedies, but the night was supposed to bring them closer, so Jim decided to go with something he knew his coworker would like.

Jim got back to his desk and the day ended as usual. He and Dwight didn’t speak much during the rest of the day, only when it was work-related. At 5 pm, as Jim left his desk and Dwight waited for everyone to leave **—** he had the key to lock up the office **—** the older man spoke.

“See you tomorrow. Will there be popcorn?”

“Of course. See ya” Jim gave Dwight a shy smile as he spoke and then left the office.

It was Saturday evening. Around 7 pm Jim took a shower and changed from his pajamas into everyday clothes. He set up the living room and made popcorn as Dwight had asked. Jim was anxious. He was worried that this night wouldn’t be enough to bring his old friend back to him. They’d never been friends, they were, as some people call, “frenemies”. Jim was sitting on his couch when the doorbell rang. Dwight was 10 minutes early.

Jim walked towards the door, inhaled deeply, and then opened the door. He saw that Dwight, who was dressing casually, held a pack of beer. Jim took a few moments before he invited the older man in.

“Hey. Come in” Jim said and gestured that Dwight could come in.

“Hey. I brought beer if that’s ok” Dwight said walking to the kitchen.

Dwight remembered the house from Jim’s barbecue that he thought was a surprise party for Michael. Jim’s roommate wasn’t home. Dwight left the beer pack on the kitchen table, they were cold because Dwight had brought them inside a cooler. Jim followed him into the kitchen.

“So what’s the movie?” Dwight asked as he sat on the couch.

“It’s… hm, I forgot the name… The box is right next to the couch.” Jim yelled from the kitchen as he divided the popcorn into 2 bowls.

“Wow. You didn’t even care to remember the name” Dwight said teasing Jim

“Because I chose it just for you…” Jim muffled under his breath then headed for the leaving room.

He handed Dwight his bowl of popcorn and put his own on top of his lap. He picked up the remote control and put on the movie. The living room light was out, the only clarity available was coming from the half-open kitchen door.

The movie had been on for 30 minutes when Jim noticed Dwight was staring at him. He waited a few seconds to see if the other’s attention would turn back to the movie but it didn’t, so he turned to face Dwight and spoke.

“What?”

“Why did you invite me here?” Dwight asked.

“I-”

“And don’t say anything like ‘I wanted us to hang out because you’re my friend’ because I know what’s not the case”

“Alright” Jim sighed before he continued “I did invite you here because I wanted us to hang out, but… I did it because you’re spending too much time with Andy” Jim said and bit his bottom lip.

“What do you mean? Are you jealous?”

In that moment, Jim blushed so hard that Dwight could see it even with the room being dark.

“Oh my god, Jim Halpert you are jealous” Dwight mocked.

“It’s just… You became friends with Andy. Cool. But I didn’t expect you to spend _all_ day with him _every_ day. It gets boring there. It gets boring without you” Jim spoke and regretted his last sentence as soon as it left his mouth.

Dwight had his mouth open. He could not believe the words his was hearing.

“Jim, what you are describing _is_ jealousy” Dwight said and scooched closer to Jim “and I think it’s _cute_ that you’re blushing” He trapped Jim on the couch with his arm and was staring right into his eyes.

Jim was confused, he had a hard time following everything that was happening. What did Dwight’s answer mean and why was he that close? His face was heating up and he was avoiding Dwight’s eyes.

In a second, Dwight sealed their lips. He kissed Jim, who took a few moments to start kissing him back. Dwight’s arm that was trapping him was now holding the younger man’s face. Jim’s hand was holding Dwight’s waist and he started pulling him down to his lap. Then, Dwight briefly broke the kiss.

“You wish” Dwight said as he made them switch places.

Jim was now on Dwight’s lap. The older man’s hands squeezed Jim’s waist and Jim strongly held Dwight’s face. The kiss grew hotter and hotter, both men being led by lust. Dwight reached to the bottom of Jim’s shirt to pull it up, but Jim stopped him. He broke the kiss.

“I’m sorry. I’m not ready” Jim said looking down with a sad look on his face.

“Hey” Dwight said, lifting Jim’s chin and locking their eyes “That’s ok. Not until you feel ready” He said, helping Jim leave his lap.

They cuddled in silence.

“Were you even paying attention to the movie?” Dwight asked.

“No. You?”

“Yeah. It’s really interesting. It reminds me of-”

“-Battlestar Galactica” Jim said, with a proud look on his face. He’d chosen the right movie.

“I’d like to rewind it and watch it, if that’s ok with you” Dwight asked

“Go ahead”

Jim placed his head on Dwight’s shoulder, as the other man put his arm around him. They stayed like that until the end of the movie.

When the movie ended, Dwight decided to go home. It was already 11 pm and he had to wake up early to help Mose with the farm. They walked to the door in silence, neither of them knew what to say. Where did that leave them? They obviously had feelings for each other. Dwight could sense Jim was anxious so he reached for his friend’s hand and gave it a squeeze. At the door, they stared at each other for some seconds until Jim decided to speak.

“Well, thanks for coming”

“Thank you for inviting me” Dwight said and winked at Jim, who blushed.

“See you Monday?” Jim asked

“See you Monday” Dwight said and gave Jim a peck on the lips, before turning around and leaving.

And with that, Jim wasn’t jealous anymore.


End file.
